Ulitimate Enemy Alternate Ending
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: You think it ended with Danny saving his friends and family's lives?WRONG!PleaseR
1. Chapter 1

Alternate ending to Danny Phantom Ultimate Enemy

The Nasty Burger is seconds away from exploding.Danny runs as fast as he could to save his friends,family,and teacher from being blown sky high.He tries going ghost,he remained human, "I cann't go ghost!NNOOOOOOO!" he said.He was so close to them,close to save their lives.He tripped and watched their sad fate,and the explosion caused him to go in the air and close his eyes.He then felt a strange thing being placed around his neck and time stopped.He opened his eyes and looked behind and saw a familiar face, "Clockwork?Did you save them?" he said. Sadly,a grim expression surfaced Clockworks baby face. "Time travel wont save them," he said, "I saved their bodies,but sadly a ghost came for them."He said while pointing to Sam,Tucker,Jazz,Mr.Lancer,his Mom,and Dad.They were suspended in a green beam,an older ghost power. "How can I save them?What can I do,there must be some way I can save their lives!" he said angrily,tears starting to appear and clockwork going adult. "You must fight the ghost who took them." "So,who is it?Skulker?Ember?Box ghost?"Danny said with a chuckle "He is a new enemy.One with amazing strength and power,like when you fought the ghost king only he can multiply."Clockwork said as he went very old, "Your new enemy,is the Grim Reaper." "Woah." was all Danny said in response "I will go back in time and place them where they were before you turned in your test and keep time paused long enough for you to defeat the Grim Reaper and return their spirits.They will be asleep so they will think it was all just a bad dream.So go,save them,save them all" C.W said as he went back to baby.Danny,without powers,ran to Fenton Works.He went to the basement where his parents ghost lab was and toward the back,was the ghost portal.An eerie green device that allows whoever passes thru,to go the a place called the ghost zone. "Okay.I'm Going Ghost!"And as he said that,a blue beam a ppeared in the middle of his body and divided in two.When the beam split,it went up and down his body.His regular clothes turned into a black and white jumpsuit with the letter "D" in the center of the upper part,his blu eyes became as green as tree leaves,and his night black hair became as white as snow. "Okay.Other than my older self,this might be one of mybiggest enemies ever.I have to save my friends and family,and teacher,A lot of people can do without him though.So,Here goes everything."Once he said that,He jumped into the ghost zone.Many horrible green things past him by,he was glad he didn't have to fight all of them.They kept passing until they stopped and he was surounded by the eerie green glow of the ghost zone. "Okay I'm here ,now what?" "Now you will be trapped in my box of doom!For I am the Box Ghost!" said a familiar voice "Look,I don't have that much time,so tell me if you've seen the Grim Reaper or you will die once again!" Danny said,threatening with a hand that was starting to glow. "Aaah!He went that way!I am the box ghost!" he said,pointing to a cemetery.Danny flew towards it,wondering in his mind what the reaper looked like.When he arrived,he thought what he saw was one of the strangest things he has seen.The ground was a deep shade of purple like the tree trunks around him,there was a green fog that covered everything,the tombstones were green,and under neath them were those who the stones named. He looked all over the cemetery five times saying, "Saam,Tucker,Jaazz,Moom,Daad." about one hundred times until he realizedthat they weren't put in yet,and that he had to go to th Grim Reaper's stone.Once he arrived,he felt for anything that might activate a portal,stairs,anything that might lead to where he might be.He tried everything,except pushing the scythe that was under the words "Make all rest in peace".Once he did,Danny fell.A door opened all right,right under his feet.But the next thing he saw was the most confusing,an upside down house that was as purple as the ground and as creepy as Mr.Lancer in a dress.He turned himself right side up,and landed right back on the creepy ground.Slowly walked to the door,cautiosly,and opened the door to whatever he may see or fight inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Enemy Alternate Ending

When Danny Phantom opened the door,he saw green fire on the torches,a giant desk near the back of the room,and nets that had some familiar sleeping faces in them.

"Guys,wake up!It's me Danny!" he shouted

One by one they all started to awake

"Danny?"said Jazz.Just then,Danny was hit with a powerful ecto-blast that felt like being hit in the side by a scooter.Crashing into the wall made Danny wonder where the blast came from.He then noticed a small figure that looked somewhat like young blood with a black cloak on.

"Okay,look,I'm looking for a really bad ghost called the Grim Reaper.So,I want to know if your mommy or daddy was home."He said tothe mysterious figure.Sadly,that comment lead to another strong ecto-blast.

"You leave him alone!"said Sam

"You,stay silent or your next!And you,what exactly is your name ghost boy?"said the figure

"Danny,Danny Phantom.You?"he replied quickly and calmly

"I am the reaper of souls!Collecter of ghosts!The angel of death!I am the Grim Reaper!Beware!"he said getting louder all through the sentence.He then floated over to the desk where there was in fact a large book on it.He opened it up,looking for something.

"Phantom,Phantom,ah,here you are.Hmmm part ghost part human?"the Grim Reaper said

"Yeah.It was a freaky lab accident,and,"Danny started

"Silence!I have always had a rule there were two types of people,ghosts and human.You've broken that rule.I'm like that ghost called walker,you break my rule,and I break you."G.R said grabbing a huge scythe, "With my scythe I can tear out your ghost half and kill your human half.So now this is your permanent home!"he then lashed the scythe toward Danny,missing him by a hair,while Tucker,Jazz,Mr.Lancer,his dad,his mom,and Sam watched helplessly.Danny started blasting with his ecto-blast,but the scythe reflected it right back at him,so he quickly made an ecto-sheild to absorb the blast.Then,the Grim Reaper vanished.Danny looked everywhere,then felt a horrible pain in his back,another ecto-blast from the invisible Grim Reaper.Danny then turned invisible so he wont find him.The Grim Reaper reappeared in the center of the room.Danny started flying after him,until he gave out another ecto-blast that showed any hidden ghost.Danny stopped half an inch away from the G.R's face and turned intangible because of the scythe nearly hitting him.Danny flew two feet away and gave out his new ghostly wail,but then the grim reaper gave out a stronger one that sent Danny's right back at him.He fell directly to the ground.

"Too strong,"he said,"Need more ghost power."Then it hit him.

"Guys your considered ghosts here you probably have powers!"Danny quickly said dogging the scythe

"What can we do?"Jazz asked

"Try anything!"said Danny just when he was ectoplasmed to another table "No.I cann't go intangible and escape!Heelp!"Danny said.They all started to groan and grunt until,Pop,Jazz multiplied!Pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop!There were now ten Jazz's.

"Don't worry Danny,I...we're coming!"she said

"Oh great,I have more sisters"Danny groaned.He then heared a blast from where his dad was.

"Boo-yah!Ecto-blast!"he said while blasting the nets open.

"Now Jack,don't get out of control"said Maddie while possesing Jack,"We need to treat this matter tenderly.EAT ECTO-BLAST GHOST SCUM!Hey where did Danny's teacher go?"

"I'm right in front of you!What am I invisible?Oh,I think I am."said Mr.Lancers voice

"Woah!How do you stop this crazy thing?"said Tucker while flying

"Man,I'm the only one without powers."Sam said in an irritated voice

"Oh please,"G.R started ,while he made thirteen copies of himself "you are all doomed no matter how many of you there are!"

The Jazz brigade led the group of ghosts to fight until they couldn't fight anymore.Nine of the Jazz's pinned downed nineof the G.R's while the tenth ones were having a hand to hand fight.Jack was blasting his G.R and every time he sent it back,Maddie made them intangible.Mr.Lancer was just hiding in the darkest corner,while two G.R's were flying ater Tucker,blasting him with every thing they had,missing every shot.Suddenly,the G.Rclones vanished.

"That's it!No more Child's play!"said G.R.He then gave out a huge ghostly wail that made Tucker land,show where Mr.Lancer was,stopped Jack in his track,made Maddie get out of him,made Jazz's clones dissapear,and made Sam leave the saftey of her net.The G.R then sent out an ecto-goo rope that captured everyone and tied them to a leg of the desk.

"You know,this seems very familiar to me."Jack said.And with that last word,the G.R turned back to Danny who wasstill held down.The G.R raisedhis scythe high above his small head.And said "Any last words?"

"Yes,"Danny started,"I'm sorry I got you all into this.I didn't want to tell you about me being part ghostafter the lab accident,because I knew you would constantly worry about me every timea ghost came.And Sam,I've always had special feelings for you.So,Good-bye."

A small tear apearedon her face.When the scythe was as raised as high asit could go,it started to drop.

"Danny!"Sam started "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"what happened then was an amazing feat.Sam _did _have a ghost power,the ghostly wail.It was so powerful,that the scythe started cracking,and then,shattered like a mirror.It also made the ecto-goo easy to ripthrough.

"NOOO!I am invincible!I am the Grim reaper!BEWARE!"He shouted.Danny shot him with one of his smaller ecto-blasts,but that made the G.R fall to the ground.

he cried, "Mooooommmmmyyyyy!That mean old ghost kid hurt me!"and left

"Here,"Danny said holding out clockworks meddalions "Time still moves here,but out there,in the human world,it stopped.These medallions will help you move through time to get to your bodies."They all then put them on.and started flying out the creepy house.

"Oh,and Jazz?Can we talk and fly?"Danny asked

"Sure"she replied

"So,how long have you known about me?"he asked

"Why would you ask me such a silly question,you told all of,"she said before Danny gave her a look "Since the Spectra thing.It was your secret and I didn't wantto force the truth out of you until youtold me yourself.But,after everything I've seen you do,I've never been more proud of you now.So can we still be friends?"

"Okay"Danny replied,giving his big sister a big hug "Now come on,we have to get you to your body"And so they exited the ghost zone and returned everyone to their proper body and took of their medallions upon entry.After all was done,Clockwork apeared and took the medallions from Danny.

"Well,you've given the people you cared about a second chance in life,what about you?"he said picking upthe test answers and giving them to Danny.Then in a burst of blue light,he vanished and time resumed.Mr.Lancer was in the position that looked like he was sleeping on his desk.

"Ah,"he said "What a strange dream.But,it really didn't feel like a dream."And after saying that,Sam,Tucker,and Jazz who was just outside the door woke up too.Then Danny revealedthe truth about the test to Mr.Lancer and felt powerful when he did,after seeing him in battle.While Clockwork was told he was responsible for Danny and his older half.Then life returned to as normalas it could be

**THE END**


End file.
